Who To Believe
by strome
Summary: who will audrey believe jack or heller JA story after day 6 chapters 1&2 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Sweetheart he left you; he doesnt care for you; he has moved on without you; he hates you." All of those filthy lies going threw her head which were from none other than her father. Audrey Raines hated Jack Bauer but as she thought he felt the same, he really wasnt. Everyday, Jack has missed Audrey and all he wants to do is go and find her. But he cant, not now, not ever. He was cursed. Audrey has been in danger numerous times because of him.

Everything in his apartment was of him and Audrey. Their favorite music, the best pictures, and the set of gifts that Audrey had gotten for him in the past. He felt that even though it reminded him of her, he could always be happy. To remember the memories they shared and to remember them at happiness. He had had enough with this he picked up his phone and dialed a oh so known number in his mind.

"Obrian."

"Chloe its Jack."

"Jack how have you been. Im sorry about what Heller made you do."

"Yeah I know and thats why Im calling. I need you to find out anyway I can contact Audrey without her father knowing. Emails, phone numbers anything."

"Okay, Ill get back to you as soon as I have some info for you."

"Thanks Chloe."

Jack then hung up wondering how this is going to happen.

Audrey was sitting in her apartment in DC. She was well enough to live on her own. She hadnt been dating anybody ever since she got better. She really couldnt after how Jack "broke her heart". She hated him but she still felt that Jack wouldnt do something like that. She has known him before. He is not that type of person. Even though she had that grudge against him, she still had that feeling for him to say that it isnt true and that Jack still cares for her. According to her father, she knew those chances were very slim even though really they werent. But because of that type of man Jack was in the past, she still had to hope for the slim chance.

Jack is smiling at one of the photos of him and Audrey together in LA a few years ago. Oh the memories and fun they had with each other. Tears started to stream down his eyes and then a phone call came. Of course he knew who it was. So he picked up the phone hoping she had contact info.

"Chloe, you got anything."

"Yup I do Jack. She is living in her apartment in DC alone, not with her father. I have her number for you. Im sure you want to hear it."

"Yes Chloe, what do you think."

"Okay its 452-8051."

"Thanks again Chloe."

"No problem Jack, hope it works out for you."

"Me too."

The women of his dreams needed to know he still cared for her. He knew her father told her lies about him for her to hate and forget about him. He needed to change that right now. He dialed the number and the voice he was dying to hear finally came on the other end of the line.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Finally, finally Jack heard that voice. The voice of his dreams. The voice of his love. The voice of his life.

"Audrey."

Audrey recognized the voice. It was Jack. She couldnt believe it. Maybe that slim chance is true. However, she still had that grudge against him.

"Jack why are you calling me?"

Jack wasnt surprised at what Audrey just said.

"Audrey, Im sure your father told you some lies about me not caring about you or not loving you. Sweetheart that isnt true. I still love you and everyday I think of you, everyday. Your father has a restraining order against me and we both decided at the time that it was safer for you that I stay away from you. Im so sorry you were hurt before without knowing the truth."

Audreys slim chance came true. Jack still loved her and cared for her. He was staying away from her for her but also because of her father. How dare he lie to her and break her heart. However, he was her father and she didnt know who to believe.

"Jack do you really mean that?"

"Ofcourse I do sweetheart. I would never betray you in anyway and if I did why would I be calling."

Audrey now felt the love and care for Jack. It was true. Before she could respond Jack continued.

"Sweetheart, Im living in DC and I know your living at your apartment. Honey, I really want to see you if its okay."

Audrey atttitude towards Jack has just flipped upside down in an hour. She now wanted to see Jack more than ever.

"Yes Jack, you can come and I love you."

"I love you too Audrey. I'll be there soon. If you have any second thoughts just call me at 395-7642 and just let me know okay."

"I will but it wont come to that Jack and please hurry, we have alot to talk about."

"I know we do sweetheart. I'll be there soon."

He hung up and got ready to leave.

Audrey definately thought Jack was the truthful one and her father wasnt. All she wanted to do was just call her father and curse him out but decided that she shouldnt blow any chances of seeing Jack. The rage towards her father would have to wait, Jack was up first.


End file.
